Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to yarn end collection from knitting machines but is concerned more particularly with circular knitting machines adapted for yarn end collection, yarn feed or yarn change mechanisms adapted for yarn end collection, referred to herein as stripers, and to combinations of such circular knitting machines and stripers. The yarn ends to be collected by means of the invention may be generated incidentally to a change of yarn fed by a striper to a circular knitting machine or be produced as a side-effect of the starting of yarn feeding.